


"I can't."

by pridecookies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry, help me, i ma not fine, look its fine im fine, oh my looooordie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecookies/pseuds/pridecookies
Summary: Fenris makes me emo.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 5





	"I can't."

i wanted to smell you

in my sheets 

in the morning

_but mourning was what you gave me._

i wanted to hold you

with the magic in my blood

conjure healing in your head

_but you caged my heart in lyrium._

i wanted to unchain you

wrap you in red favor

taste your freedom on my lips

_but you were enslaved anyway._

i wanted to show you

with aggressive affirmation

all the things you can do

_but all you said you know is what you can’t._


End file.
